questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line
A few comments :;Approximately 74 years ago; ::Note: these dates occur before or at 70 years before QFG2, the date that Ad Avis began searching for power). ::Ad Avis begins searching for knowledge about the evil Djinn Iblis, and begins to prepare for the day of prophecy of his return in seventy years. ::Mordavia is ruled by Boyar Sergei Borgov. ::Drawn by the magic of this valley, the Mad Monk Amon Tillado brings his 'Cult of the Dark One' into Mordavia. ::The Mad Monk convinces Sergei Borgov to join his cult. ::The cult constructs the the Dark One Monastery in town. :;55 years ago; ::Note: Katrina mentions in QFG4 that Ad Avis has been her follower for 50 years until he released him. ::In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis) seeks out the Dark Master to gain forbidden knowledge. ::In Mordavia, Amon Tillado grows increasingly mad as he creates the Seven Rituals to Summon Avoozl. ::Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of blood beside the Necrophilicon. ::Borgov takes over the cult, and conceals copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself. ::Borgov leads the cult to a cave south of town to summon Avoozl. ::The archmage Erana senses Avoozl's awakening, and contacts the Paladin Piotyr. ::Piotyr leads an army into Mordavia, as Erana battles Avoozl in the 'place between worlds'. ::As the Cult members perform the Rituals to summon Avoozl, the cave begins to transform, forming a huge body for Avoozl to inhabit this world. ::Soldiers and cult members alike die horribly as the cave absorbs their essences for energy. ::Dark Magic transforms the remaining cult members into monsters (Chernovy). ::Piotyr battles with the transformed Borgov-monster to prevent him from performing the last Ritual. ::Erana closes the gate between worlds, but fails to banish Avoozl completely. ::Erana's soul and Avoozl are trapped together between worlds. ::Sergei Borgov, still a monster, flees into the darkness of the cave. ::Piotyr finds Erana's Staff, and escapes the cave just as the Mouth shuts. ::Piotyr makes it to town before collapsing from his wounds. ::When he is healed, Piotyr places Erana's Staff in the town center, so that its magic can protect the town. ::Piotyr learns that Erana's soul is trapped between worlds, and attempts to locate the rituals of summoning. He is killed by a Barrow Wraith who guards one of the rituals. ::Dark Magic continues to leak from the Dark One's Cave, distorting the land, and causing monsters to breed. :;At least 20 years ago ::Katrina moves to and lives in Mordavia (QFG5). :;15 years ago; ::Anna dies in the forest while out looking for berries for Dr. Cranium (QFG4). :;5 years ago; ::Years later, the Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov. Katrina moved into Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years ago because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One (QFG4 Hintbook, pg 30). ::Ad Advis is released from Katrina's service (QFG4). Ad Avis fled to Shapeir, hoping to gain enough power that he would never die and have to serve Katrina (QFG4 Hintbook, 30, 44) :;4 years ago; ::Ad Avis is killed in Raseir, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. ::Ad Avis moves into the castle, as do some Goon guards (QFG4). The pass to Mordavia is blocked and Mordavian coinage bottoms out (QFG3). :;3 years ago ::Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov. :;2 years ago ::The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town. ::Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. ::The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world. :;2 to 0 years ago; ::The Dark Master learns that she needs the 'Seven Rituals of Summoning' to draw Avoozl into this world. The Dark Master wants night to last forever, so that she will never be helpless in her coffin again. ::The Dark Master locates and takes the Mouth ritual, hidden in the arch by the Dark One's Cave. :;1 year ago; ::Dr. Cranium receives the last shipment of supplies before the pass becomes impassible. :;0 Years ago (Present) ::Dr. Cranium travels Spielburg during the Summer to collect Antwerp samples (QFG4). Soon after the pass is completely blocked. ::The Dark Master and Ad Avis cast Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon a Hero to find the missing Rituals. ::The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle. ::The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her.